Forbidden Love
by Enemy Unknown
Summary: Romance is in the air, and boy is it unfair.
1. No, Please Don't

Judy's point of view 

Nick and I were in the natural history museum, Nick was busy eating some blueberries he got from my family's truck. we had just recovered the briefcase containing the night howler serum. I was so happy, this was my big chance to earn respect, for people to see me as more than just a token bunny.

I assumed that Nick is pretty excited about solving this case too. This might be his one and only chance for people to see him for more than an untrustworthy sly fox.

I've always wondered about Nick's past. I wonder what happened to his parents, or if he just chooses to never mention them?

As we made our way through the cave mammal exhibit, I spotted assistant mayor bellwether. Nick and I jogged toward her, eager for this case to be over.

I spoke to bellwether ''I figured it out, someone is targeting predators and making them go savage''

''oh, I'm so proud of you Judy, you've done a great job. Now I'll just take that'' she said quietly, reaching for the case.

I began to hand her the evidence, but I stopped and questioned ''how did you know we'd be here?''

Nick noticed my suspicion and became nervous.

Bellwether ignored my question.''I'll take that, thank you'' she said motioning for the case.

I told her that we would take it to the ZPD ourselves. When we turned around, we saw the ram from the train.

Instantly, we knew that bellwether set us up, so we ran, unfortunately, I cut my leg on a fake elephant horn, I couldn't walk. When I told Nick to leave me and take the briefcase, he just couldn't do it. But he had a plan, he set up a fake rabbit dummy around a corner to buy us time.

Nick had an idea after he wrapped my handkerchief around my hurt leg, he took his last blueberry and put it in the gun. Then he picked me up, we ran, Nick blew our cover by accidentally kicking a pipe. We tried to make it to the front door, but the ram beat us to it, he hit us into a pit, I dropped the case next to bellwether.

As she was about to shoot, the gun jammed so she checked the clip.

''really, a blueberry? That's cute, it almost worked. Almost'' she said slowly

She pulled another serum from her pocket, loaded the gun and shot Nick

''just picture the headline, hero cop killed by savage fox''

I was practically crying, begging Nick to snap out of it. I looked in his eyes, that wasn't Nick anymore, that's a fox.

I kept backing away from Nick as fast as I could with my hurt leg until I was up against a wall.

I heard bellwether whisper ''bye bye, bunny''

Then I felt Nick's jaw clamp down on my neck, blood dripped from every angle. In my last moments of consciousness, Nick pounced at me again and I heard a crack, my skull.


	2. Your Mind Is A Weapon

Judy quickly sat up in her bed, tears in her eyes. As she examined herself she noticed that she was sobbing while she was sleeping, there were tears in her eyes. She also noticed that her paws were gripping the bed really tightly.

She sat on the edge of her bed, realizing what just happened.

''S-so it w-was all a dream?'' she sobbed in a scared voice that can make anyone feel sympathy.

Judy started to realize how lucky she was that day. ''that day, all bellwether needed to do was check the clip. Then Nick and I would be dead, and bellwether would stay in power.''

Judy glanced at the clock, it read 4:25 in the morning. There was no point in going back to bed, she thought, I have to get up anyway for work. Then she slowly slid out of bed to get ready for work.

As she walked into the bathroom she noticed how scared she looked. She had streams of tears on her cheeks, and she was shaking a lot. She splashed cold water on her face to help wake up, then she rubbed a hot towel on her face to help calm down.

''stop being a cry baby. Wimp'' she scolded herself as she noticed new tears emerge, replacing the old ones.

After a couple of minutes of pacing around her apartment, she noticed that she was holding her neck with both hands.

''stop it, wimp'' she whispered to herself as she jammed her arms in her pockets.

As she glanced at her clock again, it read 5:30am, she sighed ''might as well get ready for work, it should take my mind off it''

After she got dressed she made her way through the doors of the ZPD. Judy was greeted by a worried Clawhauser

''Judy, what's wrong?'' asked Clawhauser.

Judy started to worry, what if I didn't wash out all the tears? she thought

Judy quickly replied ''oh uh, yeah I'm fine'' as she sprinted to rollcall

Clawhauser was worried, but he figured she was in heat or something like that, so he shrugged it off.

As Judy climbed onto her seat, she heard the Chief asign Nick and her to files. She was relieved, she usually hated file duty but this was her chance to clear her head. This is great, she thought, I don't see Nick walking in late which usually means he will not be here. Funny, she thought, Nick is never here early, he is always late.

Judy started to hear a voice in her head yelling at her that there was something behind her, but she brushed it off.

Judy was starting to drift off but she heard the word ''dismissed!'' and thought that it was time to leave.

As Judy climbed out of her seat, she jumped when she heard the words ''hey, carrots!'' Nick bellowed from behind her, hoping to get a reaction like always.

Judy was beyond scared, again she heard that voice telling her to

run...she listened to it.


	3. Fear Is A Dense Cloud

Judy jumped away from Nick, she was really scared. She ran towards a table that ended up colliding with her, but she didn't feel it, the adrenaline had kicked in. She continued to run out the door as fast as she could. Everyone in the room looked at Nick with disapproving glances.

''Wilde! Go find her'' Chief Bogo yelled, ''and make sure she's ok'' he said quieter.

''on it'' Nick said, trying to sound relaxed as he ran out of the room.

Why did she run? He thought. Did I scare her that badly? No, it can't be, I always scar-

Nick couldn't finish his thought because he collided with another officer as he turned the corner.

''my bad'' Nick wheezed, laying on the floor.

As Nick slowly got up he noticed it was Judy that he had run into.

''J-Judy, what's wrong?'' Nick asked concerned, forgetting to act cool.

Judy didn't say a word, she got up and ran down the hall into the janitors closet, locking the door behind her, sobbing loudly.

''I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way'' Nick sighed, as he began to pick the lock with his claw.

Judy was huddled in the janitors closet mumbling to herself. Why am I so scared of Nick? She mumbled. I was never scared of him before. Judy was so confused, she started sobbing in the corner of the closet.

When Judy heard Nick pick the lock, she went into panic mode. Her eyes were clouded with tears. Judy felt that her life was in danger, so she reached for her tranquilizer.

As Nick opened the door, he saw Judy looking at the ground with her tranquilizer pointed at him.

''carrots, no wai-'' was all Nick could utter before he noticed a dart in his neck. Slowly falling to his knees, right before he passed out he heard the words ''I'm sorry'', right before everything went black.

Nick woke up hours later in the janitors closet. When he tried to stand, he noticed that he was handcuffed to a nearby pipe. Nick also noticed that he was muzzled, Nick began to worry. As Nick slowly became less disoriented, he noticed Judy sitting in the corner, staring at him in horror.

''carrots, is there something you want to tell me''? Nick asked, pretending he wasn't tranquilized, muzzled, and handcuffed to a pipe.

For a long time Nick didn't receive an answer, as he slowed his breathing he heard Judy whisper ''I-I had a bad dream''

Nick snickered ''must've been one hell of a dream if you did all this''

Judy waited several minutes before replying. ''it was about that day in the history museum. Bellwether, shot you with the real serum'' she cried, sobbing louder.

Nick felt sympathy for Judy, even if she chained him to a pipe.

''Judy, it's OK it's OK. Look, look at me''

Nick whispered. Judy looked up at Nick, feeling slightly less scared.

''does this face look savage to you''? Nick asked, showing a loving smile.

Judy started to feel horrible, I just tranquilized Nick, she thought, and I muzzled him and chained him to a pipe, all because of a dream. Judy turned her back to Nick and looked at the ground, she had no idea why Nick was so sympathetic especially because of his childhood issues. She began to cry again, because she knew that the second that Nick was free, he would most likely get a restraining order against her.

Judy took one last look at Nick, knowing that this would be the last time he would ever be near her again.

Then Judy closed her eyes and looked down, crying. She then felt two arms hug her from behind. Judy, felt immediate fear, how? She thought, Nick is still chained up... Who is hugging me? She turned around and nearly jumped out of her fur.


	4. Nice And Warm

Then Judy closed her eyes and looked down, crying. She then felt two arms hug her from behind. Judy, felt immediate fear, how? She thought, Nick is still chained up... Who is hugging me? She turned around and nearly jumped out of her fur.

It was Nick hugging her, she was about to run but Nick was hugging her too tight.

''Nick, please'' Judy whispered, closing her eyes, ''Nick please, I can't even make eye contact without getting scared. Just leave me''

Nick looked at her with confusion,

''are you crazy? Your my partner, I'm not going to leave you'' Nick blurted.

''then I'll leave. After all I can't even look at you, how we supposed to get work done if we can't even make eye contact?'' Judy said, frustrated.

''look at me'' Nick said seriously. ''look, look at me''

Judy turned her head towards Nick, her eyes where still closed.

''Judy, open your eyes'' Nick said.

''no way'' Judy replied.

Nick sighed ''I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way''

Nick leaned toward Judy and briefly kissed her on the lips. Judy quickly opened her eyes to look at Nick.

''s-sorry'' Nick said, clearly embarrassed.

''how did you get out? Not that I'm disappointed that you Did'' Judy stammered.

''well'' Nick started, ''it's pretty easy to pick a lock with a claw, and it's even easier to take off a muzzle if it's not buckled'' Nick stated.

''well I guess that would be easy'' Judy joked''

''look Nick, I understand if you don't want to be near me after all I did to you'' Judy blurted, looking down in shame.

''carrots, I forgive you'' Nick stated.

''how could you forgive me for doing something like this?'' Judy said holding up her tranquilizer.

''well, I'm sure Im going to do something stupid enough to deserve this so lets consider this a preemptive strike.''

''I still don't get it'' Judy said, ''how are you not mad?''

Nick blushed, not wanting to share his answer, ''let's not worry about that, after all our shift is about to end and we haven't done our work'' Nick teased, hiding his red face.

''sweet cheese and crackers!'' Judy yelled, ''your right. Oh man, this is not good'' she mumbled

''relax carrots, I'll take the files home and sort them out. On one condition''

''what's that'' Judy asked, suspicious of what Nick was planning.

''will you come with me to Gazelle's concert?'' Nick blurted before he froze up with embarrassment.

''when is it'' Judy asked skeptical.

''in 48 hours'' Nick teased.

''it's a date'' Judy boldly stated.

Nick and Judy walked out of the janitor's closet, pretending nothing happened as Nick grabbed the case files and proceeded to walk home while it was raining, but Judy stopped him.

''Nick, wait'' she yelled from across the street, ''I'll drive you home''

''really? Thanks carrots'' Nick said gratefully

''can't have my favorite partner getting sick'' she said sincerely as Nick and her climbed into her cop car. It was a short drive from the ZPD to Nick's house so there wasn't much to talk about. When they reached Nick's house, Nick got out of the car and thanked Judy as he walked into his house.

On Judy's way home she said to herself ''in 48 hours, that's a

good one'' she chuckled.


	5. Some Scars Never Fade, Do They?

Judy woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring, she let it ring since ''Try Everything'' was playing. As Judy got dressed for work, she was humming to the song.

As Judy was eating breakfast, she remembered what had occurred the night before, she grinned. She was really happy that things turned out the way they did, a date with Nick was the best thing ever, she thought.

When Judy entered the ZPD, she skipped merrily up to Clawhauser.

''hey Ben, what's new today?'' Judy asked in a jolly voice.

''not much'' Ben responded, in a cheery tone, as Judy proceeded to keep skipping to roll call. Ben said to himself ''that bunny is having more mood swings than an actual swing'' as he shoveled a spoonful of lucky comps into his mouth.

When Judy climbed onto her seat, she noticed that Nick was there already.

''hey, slick'' Judy teased, and began to chuckle.

''look, it's officer tranquilizer'' Nick laughed, Nick stopped when he noticed that Judy stopped laughing and began to silently cry.

''Judy, relax I'm not mad remember?'' Nick eased, trying to comfort her, knowing that he would pay severely if he caused Judy to cry in public.

''Nick'' she began, ''you may have forgiven me, but I can't forgive myself. I'm just like those prey!'' she sobbed, unaware that other mammals were starting to take notice.

Nick sighed as he began to lead Judy out of the room, when they reached the door way Cheif Bogo appeared.

''Hopps, Wilde, where ar-'' Bogo stopped when he saw Judy crying.

''she'll be back in a minute'' Nick whispered.

Bogo nodded as he walked to the podium and started giving assignments.

Nick lead Judy to the family bathroom, locked the door and proceeded to splash Judy's face in water to wash out the tears.

After several minutes of splashing water, Judy muttered out of breath ''thank you''.

''anytime carrots, come on let's go get our assignment''.

''Nick I meant what I said before!'' she blurted. ''I'm just like them! judging mammals based on their species! I'm nothing but a piece of crap'' she grumbled.

Woah, Nick thought, I didn't know Judy felt this way, I need to fix this.

''hey now'' Nick eased. ''you are nothing like those prey from my childhood, they were mean and rotten, and your kind and beautiful.''

Judy was speechless, she didn't know how to respond. Fortunately she didn't need to use words, she felt a strong uncontrollable urge that she couldn't resist. Judy jumped onto Nick's shoulder and started kissing him on the cheek over and over.

When Judy hopped down she looked at Nick, his eyes were open wide and his cheeks were a color redder than red.

Judy giggled as she whispered to Nick ''you know you love me'', Judy jumped up and gave Nick a quick kiss on the lips which resulted in Nick fainting. Judy caught him before he hit the floor, she propped him against the wall and slipped a piece of paper into his shirt pocket.

''see you tomorrow night, dumb fox'' she teased as she walked out of the family bathroom.


	6. The Jaws Of Hunger

Nick was dazed, he slowly shook his head while muttering. ''ugh, what happened to me?'' Nick whispered to no one specifically.

Nick smiled, remembering why he fainted, then he reached in to his pocket and pulled out the peice of paper that Judy had planted on him after he fainted.

Dear slick,

If you're reading this, I finally had the guts to ask you out or the other way around since this was written before hand I don't know how it happened. Anyway, there's this one place I always wanted to try, it's called the ''Fox Den'' Finnick said it was the best place for a first date. Also, I promised an old friend that they would get to meet my first boyfriend, I truly hope you don't mind. Well, I wish us both luck

With love, Judith Laverne hopps

P.S I made reservations for 8pm

Nick was speechless for two reasons one, even in a letter Judy found a way to act so nervous it's cute. Two, the ''Fox Den'' was a horrible place for a first date, the place was in a predatory neighborhood and... No... No...Nick thought, they...Serve meat.

Normally Judy was fine with restaurants that serve meat, but the ''Fox Den'' only serves rabbits.

Nick needed to warn Judy before it was too late, Nick remembered hearing rumors years ago that not all of the rabbits that were served, entered already dead.

Nick rifled through the note until he found the time of the reservation.

''8:00'' he sighed

Nick slowly raised his phone, hoping he wasn't out too long. His phone said 7:45pm.

''Damm'' Nick cursed

Nick quickly checked his messages, he stopped when he saw one from the Chief.

Dear Wilde,

Since you did not receive your assignment, I marked you as sick. If this happens again your fired!

Nick grinned, the Chief always said that but never actually fired him. Nick's smile faded as he remembered that Judy was in danger.

He noticed a message from Judy

Hey Nick, I'm turning off my phone so it will charge faster, see you at dinner!

''of course. The one time it's an emergency'' Nick whinned.

Nick leaped to his feet and ran out of the ZPD. ''ok ok, I just need to find a car'' Nick said to himself.

To Nick's surprise, the parking lot was empty, suddenly Nick remembered what the Chief told him 3 weeks ago.

''after some budget cuts we will be one cruiser short, so remember to leave early''

Nick looked at his phone and sighed, it's 7:55. ''if I run for my life I might get there in 10 minutes'' Nick wheezed as he started running down the street.

After a few minutes Nick checked the time, it was 8:00 and Nick was only half way there. Nick pictured Judy on a platter, tied up with an Apple in her mouth, Nick got on all fours and ran like the devil himself was behind him.

When Nick finally reached the restaurant he sprinted in, ignoring the manager who was asking if he had a reservation, Nick eyed every table and not a single one was occupied by a rabbit.

Nick felt like the walls were closing in, Nick felt his stomach drop as he kneeled

''I'm too late!'' he said.

Nick started to sob ''I'm too Late! Why! Why you, and not me!''


End file.
